Basic Timeline (The directive)
This timelne is very basic and mainly for my own personal reference, it will be consistantly changing and things listed will be expanded on later 2017 *Patricia Patterson (Reffered to in future as PP) gets a bill passed to New York's senate banning city-wide protests after recent anti-police brutality riots in downtown Manhatten which disrupted the economy slightly. The Bill fails to pass and is deemed unconstiutional *Russia officialy annexes Eastern and Southern Ukraine. Fears of Full scale war growns *First Highly Intelligent Android A.I is developed with a multi-national partnership of Japanese and American tech companies. 2018 *Threats of mutated Avian flu in South Korea create mass media hysteria. Professionals claim the hype is highly infectious and social media should be avoided to stop spread. *The first Quantum computer is roumered to be under construction. *S.E Asia faces massive flooding, instability and resources in the region dwindle. *Controversy over the Deep Web skyrockets after a seige on a website devoted to Human Experimentation is seiged and it's owners arrested for multiple counts of abduction, torture and 1st degree murder. *The Eurasian Union forms, Russia makes continuous threats as does the US. 2019 *In an Event called the Media Composure, much darker hysteria going on globaly loses media attention as other more hopeful stories talk over the news, despite that they are outnumbered by the bad. *First Mars mission a success *Almost a third of US "Third Parties" Dissolve *PP Elected in Massachusetts 2020 *Food prices are rising *The cost of Gold, uranium, silver and iron ect skyrocket *Major drought in rural California and Nevada *US forces are deployed in Western Ukraine *ISIS expands further into Northern Africa, hundreds of thousands are declared missing *US troops are deployed in Libya, Algeria an Eygpt *Increased powers are given to the police in the USA 2021 *Political Instability in India appears as the government falls, Stalanist-Marxist operatives in the North declare the People's Republic of India a soverign nation. The downfal is shortlived and a semi-stable democratic government is re-instaled 13 days afterthe collpase. Operatives in the north still exist. *The Eurasian Union and the USA begin stockpiling nuclear warheads in a threatning demeaner. *China and the US enter an arms race as it becomes apperant both are working on laser technology *Assistant Robots are released to the public, they are pricy and most will never come near to being able to purchase one 2022 *The Economic Crisis of 2022 begins, stocks crash globaly. This furthers instability *Oil shortages lead to mass panic *Major drought all accross the Mojave and American South West *Yet another NSA scandal *A Police Militarization Bill is unsuccessful 2023 *Yeman collpases as water and oil shortages wipe out the country, mass flows of refuggess into the Horn of Africa, The middle East and India further destablizes these countries *Widespread riots in the US in response to Police brutality and drought. *Goodle.AI.com is released *VR most popular game console type *Massive Cyber attack on the USA brings down the powergrid for a day, support grows for PP *Further Oil shortages *Global resource shortages *PP announces her plan to run for Presidency *Major drought on the West Coast *6% of Americans are estimated Preppers 2024 *PP is elected President by a narrow margin *Iran shuts off it Oil supply to outside sources in fear of it's last oil being used up. *Tesla motors goes bankrupt *First world countries experiance a massive rise in Poverty *The Great Dallas Oil Field Fires *Extensive State parks erected in Alaska 2025 *PP inagurated *The Act Of Emergency Bill 2025 is passed into law *Oil Crisis of '25 *Water shortages on Mainland Europe, Watershortages in Major US cities on the West Coast and Mojave region *Pessimistic Media Frenzy 2026 *Wide scale Protests in Europe and US *The United Freedom Movement Founded *The Act Of Police Militarization Bill *US combatting Seperatists in Ukraine 2027 *Red Wednesday *ULA is founded *Absolute Anarchy.com is founded *Wide Scale Riots as resources dwindle 2028 *Chemical Attack on the USA *National Emergency declared *Wide sclare Blackouts *US invasion of Iran 2029 *Failed rebellion in USA *Underground Shelter Construction "Project Clear" *The Resource Wars Begin *The Dissolution of the European Union *Russia Invades Eastern Europe *The UN dissolves *South China Sea Conflict 2030 *Tal Aviv bombings *Defcon 4 *England edges closer to a One Party State *Russia has a Ultranationalist Government 2031 *European Fascism on the rise *Many politcal websites are forces to retreat to the Deep Web *The Midwest Rebellion *Victory at Capitol Hill Rebellion *100,000 Rebels executed on live tv *Human Experimentation *"Project Purity" - Refugee camps 2032 *Army Conscription in the USA *"41 New laws you have to follow!" issue of TIME magazine released 2033 *Youtube banned in USA *European and US Neo-Nazi rise *Neo-Now.com released *Televised executions *Full Scale resource Wars 2034 *Mongolian Resource Scramble *Jenny Wilkins captured by US government *Defcon 2 *The Event. Category:The Directive